psifandomcom-20200214-history
Lucid Dreaming
Lucid dreaming is when you have a dream in which you know you are dreaming. This happens when a dreamer experiences something strange, and when they stop to question their reality, they realize they are in a dream. Introduction Lucid dreaming is the ability to consciously direct and control your dreams. It transforms your inner dream world into a living alternate reality - where everything you see, hear, feel, taste and even smell is as authentic as real life. This is a safe and natural state. It is not a literal out of body experience - because you are always asleep in bed. And if you want to, you can wake yourself up. When you become lucid, your senses become alive. You can explore the inner workings of your subconscious mind with total freedom. How to induce lucid dreaming I will give three simple ways and leave you to adapt them to your self: 1. Before you fall asleep while laying in bed, think "I need to learn to tell when I am dreaming. Right now I am in bed the last place I was was in bed". Think this enough times before your sleep and you mind will make a habit and you will say it while dreaming and go "Oh hey I am dreaming!" 2. Make a habit of looking at your hand. This means throughout a time span of 20 days, try staring at your hand for 5-10 minutes. While doing this, say why you are looking at it i.e "So I can look at it in my dream and see I am dreaming". When dreaming, your body features are distorted and you will have more or less finger, etc. for me, the tips of my fingers had fingers. 3. Constantly think back through the day. In your brain, go backwards to every place you were in that day leading up until where you are. Make a habit and you will do it in a dream and realize you can't because in a dream you just pop up places. Another way to induce lucid dreaming Remember your ordinary dreams A lot of people say ‘I don’t dream’, everybody dreams, whilst you may not remember them you still dream. To start remembering your dreams try this simple technique. Each night before drifting off to sleep repeat the phrase ‘I will remember my dreams as soon as I wake up’. Say this phrase over and over until you fall asleep, after a few days you will start to remember your ordinary dreams. Keep a dream journal This can be tedious but it’s well worth the effort. Even writing a few short sentences about your dream is enough. This will get you into the habit of remembering your ordinary dreams and to start looking for dream signs within your dreams. It can also be a tool to analyze your thought processes. Pick out dream signs A lot of your ordinary dreams will have objects or people in them that could act as a cue to you waking up in your dreams. For example if you regularly talk to ‘Elvis’ in your ordinary dreams this is an obvious dream sign and can be used to ask yourself if you are dreaming because you know Elvis is dead. Notice your waking world To be conscious in your dream world means you have to be conscious in your waking world. That might sound crazy, as you are conscious when you are awake. However what I mean is ‘consciously focused’ . For example you are consciously focused when learning a new task, you are thinking about every action you are taking to get the right steps. When you have learned the new task you no longer have to focus as intently as you did when learning it. Being consciously focused means looking around you and saying what you see, feel, hear, smell and touch and voicing it. This has the added benefit of being in the moment and can help you to inner calmness, it’s almost zen like. If you start to consciously focus on the world around you, you will carry this over into the dream world. Ask yourself; ‘Am I dreaming?’ Ask yourself just now ‘Am I dreaming?’. Your obvious answer is to say no, of course you are not dreaming. How do you know? Don’t just say; because I know, try and think about why you are not dreaming. For example you could say if I was dreaming I would be able to fly. When you are dreaming you cannot read text for longer than a few seconds, so try reading text to prove to yourself you are not dreaming. This again will carry over into your dreaming world and you will start asking the same questions in your dreams which can turn into a lucid dream. Your first lucid dream Many people have their first lucid dream simply by reading about it. You might find that you become over-excited and lose the lucid dream however, you first lucid dream will be remembered for years to come. Staying lucid I have used different techniques to stay within a dream however by far the best one is calming myself down with self talk and dream spinning. If you find that you are losing your lucidity you can talk to yourself to calm yourself down and just start noticing the things around you in your dream. Another way is to just rub your hands really fast and feel the heat, this will make your mind go and gain focus in the dream. Dream spinning is when you feel you are losing control of your dream you mentally spin like a tornado to stay within your dream. This is focusing the mind on staying lucid. Lucid Dreaming is like a dream within a dream..how do you know that your reality isn't a dream itself? Subliminal Video for Lucid Dreaming: Category:Projection Category:All Abilities